


Right Between The Sheets

by DarchangelSkye



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, Music RPF, Real Person Fiction, Rock Music RPF
Genre: Group Sex, M/M, Partner Swapping, Shameless Smut, Vignettes, Wordcount: 1.000-3.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-10 08:38:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2018364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarchangelSkye/pseuds/DarchangelSkye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I honestly have no poetic-sounding summary for this. Just one chapter for each 'ship and their (hypothetical, in my mind only, completely fictional) sexual dynamics together. Not intended to be biased for or against any pair, just hopefully smutty fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

For Pete, having sex with Patrick was the closest to a dream come true. He'd been so devoted and attached to the young man all this time, getting to touch every expanse of pale, smooth skin, kiss those cupid-bow lips, read every expression of ecstasy in his crystal-blue eyes was paradise.  
Despite many a speculation, Pete wasn't kinky with Patrick. They had about three positions at the most, any favorite being where he could hold to the singer's hips while sweet noises were made, all those pretty notes only for him in that moment. Pete preferred taking his pleasure in being simply skin-to-skin, nuzzling and licking and kissing and caressing every beautiful inch of Patrick he could reach.  
The most rough he got was approaching climax, where his hips would arch Patrick up or pin him close, and fingertips pressed deep enough to leave pink marks that took a while to fade. "Fuck...'Trick...gonna-" and then he'd be lost in grunts and nuzzling his face in the sweaty crook between the young man's neck and shoulder while hips jerked and spasmed. It wasn't the most romantic way to finish, but Patrick never seemed to mind.  
Pete made sure to hold his friend in their afterglow, usually spooned with their fingers linked; close enough to be one entity no matter what. They'd been so close for that long it was probably true.

***

For Patrick, having sex with Pete was comfortable and pleasant. He was happy Pete saw him as desirable after all this time, and enjoyed being spoiled by the physical attention to the point a kiss in the right spot could leave him helplessly squirming and laughing.  
He had no problem with returning affection either, as Pete always had an amazing body. (What was that word the kids used nowadays, _banging_? That seemed to fit his body to a T.) Dramatic lines of black on caramel skin, the slope of his hips like an arrow pointing to a prize- and mmm, what a prize. Patrick could grip or lick that thick, heated cock and leave Pete in a puddle of sweat. It was quite a turn-on to have that kind of power.  
While Patrick made noises during every other part of sex, his orgasms were usually quiet. He'd feel his body go slack (no matter how close Pete pressed himself) and a pounding at the ground zero of his pelvis, never mind any of that feeling-it-in-your-mind stuff. Not that it wasn't good. It was the heat of a warm bath wrapped in devoted embrace.  
Patrick always made sure to thank Pete with a kiss afterwards, no matter that that seemed old-fashioned. He'd never tell a soul, but it was his favorite part to know that even a kiss could still make him tingle in all the right places.


	2. Chapter 2

For Joe, having sex with Andy was, like, completely awesome. It was true what they said about redheads _and_ drummers, and Andy was a double whammy of wild energy that lasted for long stretches of time.  
Mostly, he couldn't take his mouth away from Andy's body- licking the sweat from his tattoos after an intense show, leaving hickeys over his trim hips and thighs, biting his lips in intense kisses, and liberally lapping and sucking his just-right cock. All of Andy's noises were the perfect reward.  
Oh yeah, he was _loud_. Not that that was a bad thing, it just meant Joe needing to cover or gag the other man's mouth when they didn't feel like attracting an audience. Certainly fun coming up with different ways to do that, and even if Andy's screams were muffled, his blown-out eyes and reddened skin still spoke volumes. Often that was enough to make Joe lose it with a loud cry of his own.  
It was an especially awesome night when the both of them were afterwards panting like marathon runners, cursing under their breaths but with satisfied grins on their faces. Blood and hearts raced and the heat was overpowering in the best way.

***

For Andy, having sex with Joe was a rush. He was perfectly willing to relinquish control to whatever the younger man wanted and lose himself in the thrill of heat and sweat.  
When Joe's mouth was licking/sucking/kissing/biting all over his body, he couldn't shake the sensation like Joe wanted to take him all in no matter how much it hurt, and shit, did it hurt in the best way ever. No wonder Andy had trouble controlling his screams of pleasure that could tear his throat raw and leave his mind delirious.  
Of course when he screamed, that usually meant a creative method to cover it up on the young man's part. Every once in a while Andy would wonder if he did that on purpose just so Joe could take him over some more- the way his eyes widened whenever a fierce kiss came down certainly wouldn't lie.  
He knew he was close when his vision blurred and chest tightened like it hurt to breathe, but he wasn't afraid of the rush at all. All he had to do was look up all worshipful to Joe, maybe grab a fistful of that wild hair much as he could within his ecstatic delirium, and hold on tight while cries of pleasure rang loud.


	3. Chapter 3

For Patrick, having sex with Joe was safe. The whole setup couldn't have been any sweeter you swallowed a pure lump of sugar. Low lights, blanket covering their bodies pressed in close embrace, very few sounds save for light moans and the smattering of kisses.  
God, those kisses. Lips and tongues carefully each other's contours with light wet noises and warm breath flowing over skin. Every once in a while one would gently scritch a fingernail down the back of the other's neck, eliciting a whimper and a whispered name. Patrick especially enjoyed the sight and sound of his name leaving Joe's mouth and would sweetly nibble his bottom lip as reward, which meant more moans.  
Sometimes Patrick swore Joe could get him off with just a kiss. And when he felt that happening, his hips rotated a lazy eight of infinity, wanting to feel Joe as deeply within him as possible. A dizzying sensation curled up his spine as he pressed their foreheads together and kept gazes locked, only them in that moment.   
Joe would tease him sometimes about their "making love", but Patrick only smiled. He took no shame in feeling happy.

***

For Joe, having sex with Patrick was...well, different. Not a bad different, because he did enjoy it. It was just quite a change from his usual quick whiz-bangs.  
It could've been from being under blankets instead of his typical atop, either out of closeness or Patrick being shy about his body. (Not that he had anything to be shy about, of course, just be totally sexy.) It could've been something in the young man's demeanor that made Joe want to take his time and explore the gorgeousness in front of him. It could've been the spark that shot from such wet and languid kisses, all treats Joe felt himself wanting to savor. It could've been how Patrick would caress his arms as smoothly and gently as if those tattoos had always been a part of his skin with a care he'd never known before.  
It could've even been the way Patrick would look at him at climax, eyes so bright and silently demanding close contact, and Joe would willingly do so through his soft gasps and pantings.  
Of course Patrick wasn't an innocent, being all sweet _and_ sexy at the same time. But there was certainly something different about him, and Joe had no trouble in being close to all that.


	4. Chapter 4

For Andy, having sex with Pete was all about regaining control. Anyone who thought he never had a say in anything would definitely think differently if they saw what went on behind closed doors.  
Pete was the perfect doll, all big brown eyes and plush pink lips that knew how to show their appreciation for the discipline Andy doled out. He only bruised and never bled, because Andy knew the right amount of power to wield, and Pete always moaned his gratitude. Seeing Pete's skin reddened from various smacks and spankings, or sweat rolling down his face from the force of whatever body part or toy was penetrating him at that time were the most beautiful sights on earth, and Andy delighted in knowing he was responsible for them.   
By the time he'd whisper "Let go," in Pete's ear to allow him to release, he was at his own personal brink of ecstasy. The only rule he allowed himself, other than to never cross the line on how he treated Pete, was not to come until the other man did so they could have a shared moment of loud and messy heat.  
Even when he took care of Pete afterwards by rubbing down his sore body and murmuring gentle words of praise, he was still in control of it all, and he just knew neither of them needed it any other way.

***

For Pete, having sex with Andy was finding freedom in surrender. There were no worries, duties, or responsibilities other than being a good boy. He needed someone to tame his restless body and mind, and there was Andy to provide.  
Pete knew he was often too loud, too brash, too full of himself, and Andy would humble and discipline him back down to earth with delicious pain. The drummer packed a lot of wallop within his trim muscles, enough to leave a pleasured mark or two so Pete knew his place. And that place was bucking wildly under the attention he received from Andy's hands or mouth or cock and engulfed in heat.  
He always whimpered gratefully when Andy finally allowed him to come, and he'd watch with an almost innocent awe as his seed added an erotic gloss to the wild array of tattoos on the drummer's skin. Only then would Andy release hotly himself, still keeping his possessive grip on Pete tight enough to elicit one final scream.  
He was happy that his being such a good boy made Andy happy. It was worth it to be good at _something_.


	5. Chapter 5

For Pete, having sex with Joe was as relaxing as doing anything with a good friend would be. They didn't have to worry about awkwardness or unsatisfied feelings because they knew each other so well, and it was a good arrangement.  
The evenings usually started off with a few beers- Pete hesitated calling it "liquid courage", more like "relaxation in a can"- before some random detail struck the pair as funny and they'd laugh about it while pressed shoulder to shoulder, aware and unaware at the same time of their closeness. Soon enough it'd escalate to gentle pokes and teases, one face nuzzled warmly in the other's neck, and maybe a half-hearted wrestling match before lips met in a kiss bitter with alcohol but sweet with heat.  
There was a blur of shed clothing and lips and hands lazily playing over each other's skin, punctuated with laughter. Often Pete would climb atop his friend to grind in a slow rhythm, and in his fuzzed mind he had to admit Joe looked damn good with his face flushed and lips parted. Once he had discovered one of Joe's secret spots- just below his ear where the jawline started- it was fun to lick and nibble at it while the friends smoothly pumped each other with their hands to climax. The fuzzy feeling would spread over Pete's body all the way down to his toes and it was satisfying as hell.  
When they woke up after a fitful sleep, still tangled naked together and coated in a sheen of sweat and come, there'd be a good-natured laugh and hug before finding a cool shower to wash each other off with the same lazy touches and smiles as always. They were still friends.

***

For Joe, having sex with Pete was plain ol' fun. The chemistry and energy they had onstage carried off to elsewhere, usually after a drink or two, and he enjoyed the skin and laughter.   
When they were pressed close while sharing a private joke, Joe liked running his hand over the worn denim on Pete's legs to feel all that skin and muscle. He liked taking in the combined scent of Pete's beer, sweat, and makeup. He liked how every kiss, no matter how sloppy, was punctuated by a smile and joke. And yeah, he did like Pete's hands tickling and jacking him off, often at the same time. "Ah, right there, man..." would sometimes come up from Joe's heated breaths, and he'd blindly reach to return the favor to Pete's moans of thanks. Joe definitely had to admit his friend looked pretty good when his eyes were hooded in pleasure.  
It was never a race to see who climaxed first, but Joe would often feel his breathing and heartbeat quicken the faster Pete pumped his hand (and nibbled below his ear, how we discovered that spot was always a wonder to Joe) and _damn_ , he wanted to feel that explosion as well. A few flicks of the wrist, a tongue dragged along the seam of pouty lips, and soon enough the friends were messily spilling over each other's hands and stomachs with a soundtrack of guttural groans and mental Technicolor display.  
Joe liked the cool-down as well, arms lazily draped about each other as the water cascaded down and Pete smiling ever so lightly. The calm was just as enjoyable to watch as the energy.


	6. Chapter 6

For Patrick, having sex with Andy was exciting and playful. Almost every time was so different and the anticipation made his blood rush, sometimes to his face whether or not somebody was looking.   
Everybody thought Patrick was a total innocent and knew nothing of different positions or foreplay or kinks. Well, that was where trusting Andy came in. Whether somebody's limbs were bent and tied back with a soft rope, or someone's body was half-draped over a piece of furniture while the other person's mouth or nails traveled down skin, or legs that pretzled around each other squeezed in time to hard thrusts, Patrick was opened up to a whole new world of ecstasy that dizzied his mind and often left him breathless. Sometimes while needing to catch his breath, he'd hold to Andy's arms as if for dear life, tattoos spread between his fingers.  
When he felt climax approach, he'd look Andy in the eye if the position was possible and thank him between moans for being such an awesome teacher and letting him feel all this pleasure. A few sweet high-pitched noises later and he'd be gone, bathed in bliss and vision full of Andy's satisfied smile.  
One time while lying in recovery from being wracked with orgasm after orgasm, Patrick mused aloud how natural it felt to enjoy all this. "Maybe that's the real you coming out," Andy remarked with a light stroke down his chest, and Patrick felt his blood rush to his face again in the best way.

***

For Andy, having sex with Patrick was enjoyable despite the business-like arrangement. The singer had once worried that he wasn't getting anything out of the lessons, but rest assured it was _all_ good.  
Whenever the young man approached Andy (almost shyly- some things never changed) with a magazine clipping or piece of video on his phone of something he wanted to try, he'd grin and wink his silent approval. His friend sure had one hell of an imagination and appetite, going by the way he'd be brimming over with enthusiasm when Andy came to his hotel room later. Patrick was the most willing student ever, and with smooth skin, pliable limbs, and tasty lips that loved parting in rapture, Andy had no issues with being the teacher.  
Buried to the hilt within Patrick, gripping where he needed to on the young man's body, Andy often felt himself coated in sweat by the time he came. It was a quiet fire that burned from within until Patrick let go with his gasps and gratitude, and then the drummer would release with the pleasured grin of another lesson well taught.  
Sometimes the exertion would leave Andy too sore to properly sit behind the drum kit like he usually would the next night, but as far as he was concerned it was worth it.


End file.
